


by the tears, by the laughter of your bewildered shadow

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: Sean has to get Daniel back.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 13





	by the tears, by the laughter of your bewildered shadow

Sean sees him. Sean manages to get him alone, even though it’s only for a month. He tries to kiss his brother in God’s house. 

Daniel dodges the kiss, mouth a firm line. “We can’t do that anymore, Sean.”

Sean blinks, like someone had just slapped him. “What?”

”It’s _wrong_.”

”No,” whispers Sean. “We-we’re brothers, enano. It’s-“

”Wrong,” Daniel cuts in. Sean can feel his mind imploding. This wasn’t his Daniel. His Daniel would never say stuff like this.

”Dan...”

”I’ll pray for you, Sean.” Sean would laugh if he wasn’t so messed up. He wanted to kill himself.

With that, Daniel leaves his brother alone.


End file.
